


One more time.

by samgreenstorm



Series: Missing moments [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: Lucas is happy except  when Eliott decides to carry him.





	One more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So Skam is not mine. As If.  
> Anyway this work is based on a very beautiful drawing by @violette.talala on ig.  
> Also I couldn't not write Élu happy AF.  
> They deserve it.

 

 

 

“Eliott!” Lucas says as he tries to get down from the other boy’s shoulder

“What?” Eliott replies nonchalantly as if he has’t been carrying Lucas for five minutes.

Thankfully there is nobody on the street so he can’t be very embarrassed about it but he can still be a bit mad.

“Put me down, please.” He repeats for the hundredth time, although this time more softly.

“Fine…” And suddenly he is in front of Eliott ,who has a big grin on his face that Lucas imitates.

He is happy. As happy as he has ever been.

And he is with Eliott. And they kissed and they hugged and they held hands and they kissed again.

And his cheeks hurt from smiling so much, his lips are red and his hair is in disarray but he doesn’t give a shit. Lucas can’t care about anything that is not Eliott. So he stands on his tiptoes and kisses him again.

Eliott surrounds him with his arms and like on their first kiss Lucas feels his heart bombing on his chest, he feels stupid butterflies on his stomach, he feels the soft tantalising touch of Eliott’s lips.

He needs more.

He needs to be closer, to feel his warmth against him.

One more time.

Eliott as if reading his thoughts presses him against a wall, and does just that.

Lucas is trying not to fall, his legs barely supporting him.

It’s too much, warm velvety skin under one of his hands, the other on the nest of Eliott’s half wet hair.

The older boy is getting their hips closer, putting a knee in between Lucas’s legs, who is getting way too excited.

Eliott leaves his lips and goes to his neck to place little kisses there.

Lucas rolls his shoulder, getting ticklish.

“Are you ticklish?” Eliott asks, distancing himself.

“A bit.” Lucas confesses trying not to look into Eliott’s eyes. The bastard smirks and raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“I’m not doing anything.” The older boy says putting his hands up, the damn smirk still on his lips.

“Fuck it!” Lucas says and grabs him by his shirt to kiss him and shuts him up.

They spend a few minutes who seem like seconds making out like teenagers on the street, which he guesses they are, when Eliott whispers something against his skin that he can’t understand.

“What did you just say?” He asks.

“I said that we need a bed.” And Lucas couldn’t agree more or faster. He takes Eliott’s hands and this time he tells him to come.

His house is closer anyway.

They seem to not be able to get their hands off from each other.

Eliott is writing something on the back of his neck while Lucas is trying unsuccessfully to open the damn door.

When he finally does it he takes a finger to his mouth, warning the other boy to be quiet. He prays internally that nobody is home.

Lucas guides him to his room and as soon as the door is closed Eliott catches his lips on a bruising lip lock at the same as he tries to pry Lucas off from his clothes.

He wonders for a moment if this is going too fast but the explosion of feelings he is been having since he met Eliott can’t be wrong. Not when all he feels is joy. Pure unadulterated joy.

No sick mother.

No missing father.

No Chloé.

No need to keep the secret even when he knows he is creating another one.

Just Eliott, his grey blue eyes, his earnest smile, his silky mouth, and curious hands. The same person that puts a hand on his cheek and asks him where did he go to.

“Nowhere. I’m here.” He says softly.

“You seemed far away for a moment.” Lucas shakes his head. Eliott’s eyes look for his own.

“Okay.”

Then he sees his damp shirt and jacket on the floor and although he knows Eliott is going to distract him again he remembers one more time. Even when the both of them are semi wet and he can feel cold goosebumps on his skin where Eliott is not touching him.

He loves the rain, he loves it now.

He is not afraid , not anymore.

He can’t be when he knows what’s on stake.

He can come back to the darkness where he is safe even though he is scared or he goes into the night, where the boy Lucas can’t help but think about day and night is. Waiting.

For him, to stop being afraid.

To visit his world.

To leave his security.

Is in that moment he figures out why Eliott’s posture feels so familiar.

Polaris.

He is had the sensation of entering Eliott’s mind since they entered the Petite Cinture with the bridge like the one on the drawings.

The story is coming alive for them.

Then Lucas finally knows what to do what he should have done since the moment he meet the other boy.

He steps into the light.

Lucas places his hands like he remembers the creature do.

He needs to let Eliott know that he knows and he understands and he is no longer scared.

Lucas now believes the words that he said before.

Eliott approaches him and intertwines their fingers and he can read it in his eyes and in his smile. They can’t hold it any longer.

He lets himself go.

They both meet in the middle.

The rain pouring, he should feel cold but all he feels is Eliott.

“You went away again.” Eliott soft voice brings him back one more time.

“Sorry.” Lucas says embarrassed.

“What are you thinking?” The older boy asks.

“The rain.” Eliott smiles like he understands because he does.

Their lips meet for the umpteenth time that night.

Lucas stops being afraid for the second time that night and takes Eliott’s shirt off.

The white light coming from the window making him paler in stark contrast to the dark letters on his chest.

He traces them with his finger.

Life.

Lucas wants to ask but he knows they have time.

Eliott places his hand over his and then takes it in his leading him to the bed.

“Are you coming?” He asks with mysterious eyes and a sweet smile.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 😊


End file.
